


Soundproof

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: (Abby + Declan) + storeroom = a good time.
Relationships: Declan MacRae/Abby Corrigan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kinky Things Happen





	Soundproof

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year, like, before starting Of Sequins and Scalpels, for the Kink Things Happen Bingo on Tumblr. There is nothing plot wise here, just smut.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. I have tried my best to not have spelling mistakes/grammar gaffes, so if you spot one, hmu.
> 
> Oh! The prompt was _clothed sex_.

"Quick, in here," said Abby, dragging a smirking Declan by his wrist.

"After something?" he asked, pinning her against the wall, his leg between hers. Abby said nothing, grinning like she knew a secret, her hands diving for his fly. Declan hissed when her firm fingers wrapped around his cock, releasing him from his trousers. He'd been at half mast for the last hour, discussing house business with Abby and Magnus (the latter ignoring the former's coy glances at Declan). 

"Uh huh," was all Abby could say, almost in awe, before dropping to her knees. Conscious thought fled. Her tongue, her lips, her gentle teasing with her teeth was all he could concentrate on. Head bobbing, she glanced up, humming delightedly. A cheeky glint appeared in her eye, and with each suck of his cock he blissed out further.

"Dah-- Ab--" Pulling her up and off him, his hands cradled her head as he kissed her. Her tongue worked just as busily in his mouth as it did below, each caress stoking the already hot flames of need. Barely minutes ago they were walking down the corridor, having flirted the whole time she'd been here, but he'd expected nothing. Now he wanted to shag her senseless and beg for the opportunity.

Fumbling hands, she slapped his palm against her arse, nodding when he realised, "You've gone commando?" His fingers ran along her lips, slipping easily into her wet pussy. "Fuck." 

The soft appellation must have pleased her. Winking, she admitted, "Giving head turns me on." She kissed his Adam's apple. "As does getting fucked in my office clothes. So, please Declan," her hands ran along his jaw, her thumb teasing his lips, "fuck me he--!"

That was what he wanted (needed): explicit permission. One hand holding her thigh, the other on her hip, his easy thrust into her changed her words to pants, and groans, and pleas. It was music to his ears, her rough begs for more.

"Yes, there, fuck," on repeat; groans swallowed by kisses. Her fingers left his face, and sure enough he could feel her playing with her clit, furious swipes to match his rhythm. Even the sensation of her fingernails added to the ever expanding need to orgasm. Filth poured from his lips, cajoling her with the image of them fucking in a storeroom, how anyone could walk in and see them. She nodded, agreeing, not caring, just, "Keep going. So close."

"What do you need?" he asked, kissing her neck, licking the pulse point.

"More," was all she could say. Grabbing her busy hand, he kissed her palm, pinning her fully with his body.

"Like this?" he asked, rubbing his fingertips across her thigh, still held in place. His thrusts were small but deep, his cock nestled fully in her warmth.

Her happy groan and bite to his lip spurred him on. Now her hands were free she anchored them in his hair, tugging with every motion. Everything coalesced to this moment, both pushing the other closer to the edge.

In the aftermath, their shared pants harsh in the quiet room, Abby moved first. "Cramp, cramp, cramp!" she said, bouncing on the foot still on the floor.

"Bloody hell, are you ok?" he asked, letting go of her other leg, his softening cock slipping out of her warmth.

Rubbing her hip, she nodded. "Need to remember to breathe," she explained, grinning.

"Are you saying I made you breathless?"

She kissed his cheek, the blissed out, shit eating grin never leaving her face. "Something like that…"

Declan was about to say something along the lines of trying to steal her breath again later when their phones beeped. Grimacing, he bent down to retrieve his trousers and phone. Abby's horrified giggle filled his ears. "What is it?" he asked.

She said nothing, but held up the phone. There, as plain as day, was a text from Magnus. Swallowing, he read his screen.

_That storeroom isn't soundproof._


End file.
